


Butterflies and Glitter

by Fandomcraziness22



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Band Bonding, Found Family, Gen, Julie notices their outfits, banter and teasing abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomcraziness22/pseuds/Fandomcraziness22
Summary: Julie takes a second to notice the boy's outfits after their magical hugWritten for JATP Appreciation Week Day 4: found familyAlso written using prompt 74 from this list by @niamaggie on tumblr: https://niamaggie.tumblr.com/post/633529458786238464/100-julie-and-the-phantoms
Comments: 12
Kudos: 253
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Butterflies and Glitter

“We played the Orpheum!” Julie cheer into their hug, bouncing in place. Her bandmates quickly joined in, and they jumped in a circle, cheering and yelling their excitement. They had done it! They had played the show Sunset Curve never got to play, and Julie had saved the guys from Caleb’s stamps sucking their souls.

Reggie tripped over Luke’s foot on their next jump, stumbling and falling down. He pulled Luke down with him, which lead to Alex landing on top of Luke. Julie saw it all happen, but couldn’t stop laughing as she landed half on top of Alex, half sprawled on the floor.

“Ugh, guys, come on!” Reggie groaned from under everyone. Luke smiled and tapped Reggie’s cheek affectionately. “I’d say we’ve fallen for each other, Reggie.”

Reggie immediately spluttered, causing Julie to laugh all the harder. Luke was such a tease to everyone, she had learned quickly in the month she had known them. She disentangled herself first, laying on the floor as she took in her three friends. Alex stood up and offered a hand to Luke, who pulled himself up too. Reggie stayed on the floor with Julie, still spluttering.

“Luke, you didn’t have to break Reggie you know,” Alex elbowed his friend.

“Couldn’t resist. The joke was right there,” Luke protested.

Julie sat up and reached for the bassist. “You ok?” she asked, still giggling.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I’m great. Are you ok? You look ok. I think we’re ok.” Reggie rambled, his face still bright red.

Julie laughed again. “Your face matches your outfit, Reg.” The other boys snickered, but Julie’s smile faded as she took in his clothes. “Wait, where did you get that outfit?” She turned to look at Alex and Luke. “Were you guys hiding fancy clothes up in the loft?”

All three boys sobered instantly, none of them looking at each other or Julie. She noticed the tension in her boys, but waited for the story she felt was coming.

Alex finally broke. “Caleb…” He cleared his throat. “Caleb visited us after you left for the show. He poofed us to the Hollywood Ghost Club and we appeared with these clothes and our instruments.”

“Well, not exactly these clothes,” Luke chimed in. “Mine had sleeves, a collar and a bowtie! He obviously didn’t know my style at all.”

Julie can tell he’s trying to keep the mood light, and while it does warm her heart that Luke is trying, they do need to talk about what happened. “Is that why you guys didn’t show up on time? You got stuck at the Hollywood Ghost Club?”

Reggie nodded. “We wanted to be with you, we swear. But those jolts kept coming, and Caleb kept saying he could give us what we wanted.” Reggie looked down at the floor, ashamed of giving in to the ghost.

“What did he say?” Julie asked, her voice soft. She wasn’t mad at the guys at all. In fact, she was proud of them for breaking his hold and performing with her at their show.

The boys stay silent for a moment. Julie quickly backtracks. “It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me, I’m sure whatever it was doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter,” Luke whispers. He catches Julie’s eyes. “He knew exactly what to say to get at each one of us. He offered us different things, but they were all things we wanted.” He stops and looks to Alex and Reggie, silently asking if he can reveal their secrets. They both give him a nod, and he looks back to Julie. “He told Reggie we could all be together, Alex had Willie, and…” he takes a breath before continuing. “And he told me that I could stay and soak in the applause. That people would be able to see me after we finished performing so I could connect with the audience.”

Julie’s mouth dropped open a little, surprised at how well Caleb had pegged her bandmates. She hadn’t known them very long, but it was obvious that Caleb knew exactly what to say to tempt them. She recovered quickly and said, “Then it’s a great thing you guys beat him. Because someone who knows that much about you is a threat, and you would never have escaped from the club.”

“You brought us back, you know.” Alex added. “We could hear your keyboard, and then your voice starting ‘Stand Tall.’ You were what pulled us free, Julie.”

Reggie nodded and scooted closer to her. “Yeah, once you started playing, it was like a tug-of-war. And I’ve always been good at that.” Julie smiled and patted Reggie’s shoulder. Both let out a small sigh at the relief of her being able to actually touch them. Julie was glad the magic seemed permanent so far. 

The group was interrupted by Julie’s dad calling. “Julie? You need to come inside, it’s time for bed!”

Julie grimaced. “Sorry guys, I gotta go.” She stood up, Reggie standing too.

“Can we have one more hug?” Alex asked. Julie nodded, and pulled her boys into another tight group hug. “I think this is my new favorite thing,” she said, looking at each of her friends in turn.

“Me too,” Reggie said.

“Heck yeah,” Luke added.

Julie turned to Reggie. She took in his outfit and giggled. She motioned to his suit and pin and said, “Butterflies _and_ glitter? Have you been in my dream box for inspiration?”

Reggie laughed and shoved her. “Shut up and go to bed already,” he teased. Julie laughed and pulled him into a hug, whispering a goodnight, then stepped in front of Alex. “The pink suits you. Ha, _suits_ you.”

Alex snorted and rolled his eyes. “Terrible, Julie. You’re terrible.” He pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly. “Thanks for rescuing us,” he whispered.

“Anytime,” Julie whispered into his warm hug. She stepped away and turned to Luke. Julie couldn’t help but think of their moment earlier. Touching his face, hugging him. Feeling his strength and coolness radiating into her.

Luke smiled, that soft smile he reserved for Julie alone. “Go to bed, savior. We’ll be here tomorrow, and we can plan what to do next.”

Julie rolled her eyes and shoved Luke. “Geez, if that’s how you really feel.” She shrugged and walked past him, hiding her smile as she waited for him to follow. He grabbed her hand and spun her backwards, a giggle erupting out of Julie as Luke crushed her into a bear hug.

“You’re not getting away that easy, Julie.” Luke smiled into her frizzy, curly, beautiful hair. She grinned and clutched her musical soulmate as tight as she can.

“Never,” she agreed.

Their hug finished, Julie grinned at her bandmates. “You guys get out of those cute but cursed clothes and relax for the night. We can talk tomorrow.”

The boys nodded, and Reggie waved. “Good night Julie! We love you.”

“I love you too,” she said, and walked out of the studio, confident she could figure out everything later. Tonight, she would go to sleep and dream of her band’s performance, the taste of victory sweet on her tongue.


End file.
